Coffee Break
by Neru Neko Chan
Summary: The 21st century is quite boring, demon Ciel would say. Hardly any days off and no interesting things to do, foods to taste, or ways to spend time. Except for... one...


Coffee Break

"Can I have a plaything with extra sweet masturbation?" Ciel chuckled as he continued to survey the menu on the wall. It was a day when the four were allowed to hang out and enjoy themselves before going back to work, collecting sweet souls. Of course, his sense of humor grew and changed as he did over the years of being a demon. He wasn't stuck up anymore and didn't have much cares for what he said in front of his friends.

However, Sebastian did not like his foul mouth. He never did and tried to ignore it at home. He enjoyed the old Ciel very much, even though the new version was much cuter and happy. He believed the Trancy kid did something to his master's mind back during the disco age. Or maybe back when they worked on the plantations?

The comment caused the man to lay a harsh jab to his master's side. "Not in a public place, Ciel," he scolded as he took note of the blonde teen laughing his loose ass off. The teal-headed boy pouted as he looked over the selection of bread bowls and sandwiches. His butler had turned into more of a father over the years, too. They went shopping together and acted like family. That's what they were now, one big, happy family.

"But, it's true!" he whispered into his guardian's ear. "That's all I do on a day like this! Play with coffee because I can't taste it."

"Well, you may as well embrace the day anyways," Sebastian huffed. The other golden-eyed demon quirked a brow. He also grew as a demon and became more active. That wasn't saying he wasn't still a stiff post, but he did smile on occasion and enjoyed outings like this. Especially watching Sebastian and Ciel go at it.

"Next in line." The two jolted away from each other as they walked calmly to the register. "Welcome to Panara. May I take your order?" The red-eyed demon scanned the menu one last time before turning to the rest.

"What do you all want?" he asked, glaring at Ciel, daring him to make a witty comeback. Taking out his leather wallet which ensured that money would not be a problem, the three began to answer.

"Mac n cheese with a side of chips and lemonade," came Alois.

"Toasted bagel with cream cheese and a green tea," came Claude, to which Sebastian thought in reply, 'Gaaaaaaaaaay.'

"A tomato soup bread bowl, an apple, and an iced tea," Ciel cooed innocently, rocking on the balls of his feet. Sebastian nodded and turned. "… And a smack-of-the-lips, please." The ex-butler rebounded and frowned at the boy who would look like an angel except for his eye patch. Sighing, he gave up. Two in the afternoon and he already had a headache.

"The white cheddar mac n cheese with chips, a lemonade, a green tea, a toasted bagel with cream cheese, the creamy tomato soup bread bowl with an apple, an iced tea, a chicken sandwich, a decaf coffee, and…" Sebastian stole a look at Ciel. "… A chocolate chip cookie. All to stay." The cashier punched in the price values and gave the order to the cooks. The demon paid and shooed the youngsters away to find them a table as he and Claude went to pick up their orders.

Alois laughed as he sat in a café table for four and picked a seat. "Sweet masturbation? Plaything? You just keep coming up with ways to piss off Sebastian."

"In hopes that one day, you shall follow my example." Ciel stuck up his chin, an aura of hubris consuming him on all angles. "He hates it. I wonder why."

Alois stopped his fits and giggles to stare at Ciel straight in the eyes, his rusted-over blue eyes piercing Ciel's chrome orb. "Well, of course he's angry! To talk about such things in public is embarrassing!"

"Oh really?" Ciel tilted his head, fondling with the black piece of fabric tied around his neck like a skinny tie. "Never noticed. I heard Sebastian talking about these things back when he was working with me and he was alone. Since the first time I brought up 'masturbation' his face lit up, I figured that I could use the word to torture him. Must be a soft subject for demons." Ciel waved the subject away and leaned back in his chair.

Alois leaned over on the table, staring at Ciel, dumbstruck. "Are you serious? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…" He waved his hands in a circle in front of him and backed up a little. "… You don't know what masturbation is? Or a plaything?"

"Nope," Ciel answered simply. "I figured the time would come when the time comes for someone to tell me." The bored demon child locked his eye onto the sugar and artificial sweetener tray at the end of the table and picked up a few packs, pouring the contents out and using the wrapper to fix it into a straight line before swiping the entire thing off the table.

Alois jaw dropped even further. "So I guess you've never touched yourself?"

Ciel quirked a brow. "How so?"

The blonde was just about to explain before the two men in their entourage came and sat down with two bags of food and four drinks in hand. Passing them to the correct demon, they sat down and set up their meal. "What are you two talking about?" asked the daring Claude.

"Ciel doesn't know what masturbating is!" Alois complained louder than necessary. The older demons choked on their food while Ciel stared at Alois with a bored expression, waiting for his tomato soup to cool down while he took out his cookie.

Sebastian straightened his back. Though he knew the little demon was still quite innocent and meant no harm in the words, Alois said it so bluntly, it came out as a shocker.

And, to think that they were talking about that…

"Let's not talk about it," Sebastian inquired as he took a bite of his sandwich. Ciel rolled his eyes and bit into his cookie. It was fresh and gooey. Too bad he couldn't taste it. Taking more of the sugar packets, he started to add the sweet additive to his drink, swirling it around until it made the iced tea a cream color instead of a caramel brown. He wouldn't dare taste it, even though it would just taste bland like everything else.

Eventually, the silence became so intense, that little Ciel wouldn't and couldn't take it anymore. "What's so bad about masturbating?" he asked. Everyone stared at him, even the awestruck parents covering their children's ears from the next table. "I mean, if it's something wrong, just say so."

"There's nothing wrong with it," Sebastian coughed. Alois laid back with a smirk. This would be good. "But, it's definitely not something you say in public. Keep it to yourself."

"And what if I don't?"

There was a thick and long silence that surrounded the table. Staring into each other's eyes, waiting for the other's next move, the two waited. Claude sat back with Alois, watching the view. It brought a new meaning to "better than television."

With lightning fast reflexes, Sebastian reached out and grabbed the precious thing out of his master's arms. "Hey!" Ciel whined. "Give me that back!" Taking the large, sweet cookie from the bag, he quickly bit off a chunk and chewed the rather large piece. Nearly tipping over the table, Ciel stood up and reached over, grabbing what was left. "You son of a bitch!" he cursed. "That was mine!"

Sebastian chuckled as he swallowed the lump of moist baked dough and chocolate. "Now, let's keep this on the down low until we get back to the apartment. Honestly, let's put it to rest."

Oh, but Ciel wasn't done just yet. "No. Since you took a bite of my cookie, I demand to know now." He crossed his arms childishly. Alois laughed to himself, taking another bite of his cheese. Why wasn't Claude and he like this?

"Young master, I think—"

"This is an ORDER, Sebastian!" the boy commanded. "Explain this to me." Since they were in a very public place, there was no way he was pulling off his eye patch. His screams did attract quite the audience, though. The smooth jazz music was ramped up in comparison to the ogling eyes who stopped talking at once to watch. Suddenly, the air was even more so thick.

Sebastian had just about had enough.

"Come with me," he said, pulling the boy by the wrist to the bathroom. Stumbling on the wooden floor, Sebastian pushed the naughty boy through the pathway until they arrived at the men's laboratory.

"YEAH!" Alois cheered. "GET SOME! WOOHOO!" While clapping, he realized that the entire café went silent with the exception of the music. His claps fell flat in a decrescendo as the occupants and workers eyes him and Claude. His smile faded as he cleared his throat, going back to his macaroni n cheese.

Claude stood up, waving the people off. "Nothing to see here, folks," he said before sitting back down, hiding his face along with his master.

Oh, how they were wrong.

"Ooh, look! Ciel left his cookie unguarded!"

"W-wait—what're you, AH!" Ciel gasped as he was forced to the wall by his butler. The door was blocked by a "slippery when wet" sign at the present, and even so, nobody would be able to find them in one of the stalls. The moment the two entered one stall, three other men ran out, probably to complain to the manager for letting two horny gay men get hot and ready. Sebastian locked the stall door and hurriedly cornered his little master like a game of cat and mouse.

The moment he felt another body pressed up to him, Ciel couldn't help but blush at the foreign contact. Beating Sebastian away with his fist, he complained loudly, kicking and screaming.

"Stop this right now, Sebastian! What if someone saw us?" the boy whined. All sense of reality was lost when Sebastian cupped his cheek.

"Oh, but my lord," he purred. "You ordered me to explain this. And I will once you comply."

"But, Sebastian, I don't see the need in us being in here."

"You will, my lord." The butler helped Ciel off the wall and quickly started to undo the boy's pants.

Ciel gasped loudly. "WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed, pulling his pants back up. "I don't need to use the toilet!" Sebastian smirked.

"But you said that you wanted me to teach you what masturbating is. Did I misunderstand or something?"

"Well, yeah, I told you to teach me. But, what does this have to do with taking off my pants?"

"All in due time, my lord." With that, Sebastian bit Ciel's ear and slid the skinny jeans off the lanky legs, followed by My Little Pony boxers. The boy's face lit up as a draft was felt from down under. Covering himself with his hands, he looked away from Sebastian in fright. "Come now, let's begin. Sit on the toilet."

Now, the arrogance of the boy nearly made him snap back at his butler, but seeing as he wanted to learn so badly about this one little thing, he was willing and sat his bare bottom on the seat. Still covering his small boyhood, he made like he was resting his hands on his lap, waiting for the next instruction.

It was quite the lesson.

"AHHHHH! S-SEBAST—UUUUUUHH! FUUUUUUUUUCK!"

It was 2:12 when the two stumbled back to their chairs with tousled hair and dirty garments. Ciel didn't dare sit, as the pain was still throbbing down there. Alois raised his eyebrows. "Daaaaaamn, you guys look knocked up!" This hippie attitude was replaced by laughter when he noticed the bruises on either male's necks. "You guys got it good!"

Ciel nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. It was a bit more than 'masturbating,' but I'll live."

Sebastian chuckled, eating the rest of his sandwich. "Did you expect any less?"

"No," Claude chipped in. "I suppose not. But, are we going to Target with you two looking like that?"

The two demons looked down at their gear and their hair, fixing each other up. Ciel mumbled something while fixing Sebastian's collar and the butler did the same fixing his master's white and black striped jacket. Patting out the creases and removing the dust and adding spit to hair, the demons deemed themselves worthy of the public life. Claude and Alois could just roll their eyes.

"Well, if you two are done, let's go," Alois said, getting up from his seat and starting his pursuit down the pathway to the store entrance. Sebastian and Claude got up and followed while Ciel looked around for something important.

"Hey, where'd my cookie go?" he asked.

His statement made Alois tread just a little bit faster.


End file.
